


The Charlatan isn't Happy

by UnrealRomance



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: A scene that should've happened really, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackmailing and threatening people into being nice to your girlfriend, Could be either romance or friendship, F/M, I wrote it specifically for the romance, The Charlatan doesn't mention it, but you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrealRomance/pseuds/UnrealRomance
Summary: An idea that popped into my head. What if Ryder was running herself ragged and Reyes noticed and...well, you'll see if you read.





	The Charlatan isn't Happy

Addison didn’t think anything of it when she found a strange datapad at her workstation on the Nexus.

She thought, ‘ _I must have left it here last night before I headed back to bed._ ’ She thought wrong. But she doesn’t know that yet.

She doesn’t know that, until she picks up the datapad, turns it on and expects to see inventory reports-- but instead sees-

**_Greetings, Addison. Careful not to drop the datapad, it’s set to detonate when you let it go._ **

Addison inhales sharply. ‘ _What is this? Who-_ ’

**_I have contacted you to discuss something very important. You see, it’s been apparent to me that lately, Ryder seems to have less energy than usual._ **

There is a soundless video feed playing now, two videos side by side. One of Ryder at the beginning of her career, walking into Kadara with a spring in her step- and the other?

Ryder slumping along in Kadara port with heavy bags under her eyes and her hair in disarray.

**_There is a rather steady decline from the point she begins work for your people up till now. I wondered to myself…perhaps she is pushing herself too hard?_ **

Addison’s eyes widen at another video popping up on screen of Addison speaking with Ryder. There are captions of her words and she flinches at the sight of them.

**_Now this, this makes more sense. Tann doesn’t care about anything but success. The volume of success can be manipulated in the public eye, so he could work with anything. And Kesh? She is unequivocally supportive of Ryder. Even Tiran Kandros seems to have some camaraderie with Ryder. But you?_ **

The overlay of videos begin displaying differences in facial expressions.

**_No matter how well Ryder does, you always seem…displeased that it is not more. I believe this is why Ryder pushes herself so hard. Because of you, specifically. You use her responsibility to the settlers to manipulate her. This ends now._ **

The video of Ryder playing now confuses Addison as she watches it. Ryder grins at someone and laughs, eyes bright with energy and life.

**_I want this Ryder back. She is too exhausted to fight anymore, and if you continue to make her go at this pace, she will keel over and you will be out a Pathfinder. And we both know damn well that her second is not nearly ready for the responsibility._ **

Addison swallows at the way the datapad shows her her own face with a sniper scope overlaid onto it.

**_She is too important to all of us to lose her to your egomanical demands, Addison. Either go out and do your own dirty work, or show appreciation for Ryder. I can always…remove you. If you refuse. Look up._ **

Addison glances up and is shocked at the amount of eyes watching her on the bridge. Delivery workers, scientists, analysts…all watching her for one long moment, and then going flawlessly back to work.

Addison looks back down as the Datapad flashes to get her attention.

**_I am not asking, Addison. If Ryder isn’t happy, the Charlatan isn’t happy. Much love from all of us here on Kadara and...elsewhere._ **

The datapad shorts out and she drops it, fumbling it into a nearby wastebin and backing away from it. But it doesn’t explode. ‘ _Maybe only set to blow if I dropped or put it down before it shorted out? Maybe it was a bluff?_ ’

One thing Addison knows-- Ryder’s coming in to dock this morning. If she really looks as bad as that video made her look…she’ll need to be put on bed rest.

She breathes deeply and walks over past the bulk of the people who were watching her before and mutters to the open air, “you can tell the Charlatan, I get the message.”


End file.
